1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balloon holder, more particularly to a balloon holder which can produce music when the balloon attached to the balloon holder is swung by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional balloon holder includes a bracket plate 2 and a shank 3 connected to the bracket plate 2. The bracket plate 2 has two opposed positioning notches 21, 22 formed thereon whereupon the mouth 11 of a balloon 1 is twisted and tied, as best illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. Therefore, a balloon 1 can be held by the balloon holder. Children can hold the shank 3 of the balloon holder for playing purposes. However, such a balloon holder cannot provide additional amusing effects.